1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a lighting apparatus including the package.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices which send and receive a signal by converting electricity into infrared light or visible light using characteristics of compound semiconductors or are used as light sources. Group III-V nitride semiconductors receive favorable attention as essential materials for light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) due to physical and chemical properties thereof.
Such a light emitting diode (LED) does not contain environmentally harmful substances such as mercury (Hg) used in lighting apparatuses such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps. Such an LED has superior eco-friendliness, long lifespan and low power consumption, and is used as alternatives of conventional light sources.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a background light emitting device package. The light emitting device package includes package bodies 10A and 10B electrically separated from each other by an insulative material 20, a light emitting device chip 30, a submount 40, wires 50A and 50B, and a molding part 60.
The package bodies 10A and 10B define a cavity. The light emitting device chip 30 is disposed on the package body 10A in the cavity. In a case in which the light emitting device chip 30 is disposed in the cavity as described above, a portion of light emitted from the light emitting device chip 30 is captured in the cavity, whereby an amount of light is reduced. Furthermore, when high current of, for example 20 mA is supplied to the light emitting device chip 30, the molding part 60 may be broken.
In addition, since the light emitting device chip 30 is captured in the cavity, light exits only in a vertical direction 5. As a result, it is difficult to satisfy various demands of consumers.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.